deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Dragon alongside Squire (by GSFB) Knight: Squires: Dragon: 1480 AD. A Knight rides without a horse, with two squires behind him banging coconuts, to simulate the noise of horse hooves hitting the cobblestone road in the Black forest. Suddenly two other Squires approach out of the woods, bringing with them a Destrier horse and several Palfry (pack) horses. "About Bloody time, Nevel!" The Knight scolds, smacking the smaller of the two aproaching Squires on the head with his gauntlet. As they go forth, they spot a mighty 2-ton dragon approaching a Virgin tied to a rock. The Knight and Squires are shocked, never seeing a Dragon before. The Knight whispers to his Squires to gather in a huddle, discussing their plan of action. The Dragon is nose to nose with the Damsel in distress. He licks his lips, and is about to devour the hapless Maiden when the Knight calls out. "Stay back foul Wretch, or face thy demise!" The Dragon turns, seeing the Knight. The Dragon is dumbfounded: he has never seen a Knight before. He'd thought they'd be bigger. The Knight charges, his Destrier horse breathing hard. The Dragon stands upright, spreading his wings. He roars, and readies his fire breath. Just then, four arrows pelt him. Turning all around, he smells several Squires in the woods. He hears them as they reload their crossbows. When the Dragon turns back, the Knight rams his Halberd into his side. The Dragon roars in pain, and then is hit in the eye by another arrow. three others hit his wings. Panicking, the Dragon flaps his wings, knocking the knight and his horse on their sides. He fires his breath all around, toasting 2 Squires The Dragon turns onto the fallen Knight. The Knight's Destrier rears up and lashes with his hooves, trying to keep the Dragon at bay. The Dragon snorts fire onto the horse, sending it screaming and galloping away. Then the last two Squires attack the Dragon. One charges from behind, but the dragon's tail strikes him, crushing him in the blink of an eye The other strikes the Dragon with his arming sword and his morning star, but both have no effect. He throws a Quillion dagger into his face, nearly cutting the other eye. The Dragon lunges down with his face and chomps. The Knight, recovering from his fall, fires his crossbow at the Dragon's neck. The arrow fails to penetrate, and the dragon bares his claws and teeth at the Knight. The Knight pulls out his sword and mace and engages the dragon. They perry and thrust at each other for several seconds, before the Dragon rams claws through him. The Knight slumps, falling on his knees. He hears the Dragon's breath as he feels himself dying. Gathering what is left of his strength, he throws two daggers at the dragon. One hits a nostril, but it easily fall out. However, the other pierces the Dragon's unharmed eye. Enraged. the Dragon, smelling the metal on the fallen Chevalier, unloads all the power of his breath onto him. When the smoke clears, only molten metal remains. The Virgin, still tied to the stone, rolls her eyes and slumps her head. "Figures." She says. The Dragon, hearing the Virgin, can now find her and dine. Winner: Dragon Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, votes and weapons click here. Battle vs. Mongol Warrior (by RSV 123) No battle written. Expert's Opinion This was a very easy win for the Knight. The Knight had superior training, armor that covered his entire body, and bigger weapons. The only advantage the Mongol had was skill with long ranged weaponry, which was no use against the Knight's armor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Persian Immortal (by KelvarNinja) In a forest, a knight is on his way to his Castle. Suddenly, an arrow flys past his face plate! He turns his head left, were the arrow came from, and sees a Immortal﻿, yelling something in Persian. The knight charges on his horse towards the Immortal, and fires his crossbow, which hits the Immortal in the thigh. The Immortal runs back and picks up the rest of his weapons. He holds up his spear and hits the knight in the chest. This only manages to bend the tip of the spear and knock the knight on the ground. The knight grabs his Halberd from the side of his horse, and chops the spear in half. The knight tries to stab the Immortal, but he get's out of the way so the knight only manages to get the Halberd stuck in the trunk of a tree. Both warriors pull out there close range weapons and start to duel. The Immortal swings his Sagaris axe and the knights head, but it only gets it stuck. With his Falchion, the knight cuts the Immortals face. The Immortal knocks the sword out of the knights hand. The Immortal pulls out his dagger, and trys to stab the knight. The knight punches him in the face. The knight keeps doing this until the Immortals face is a boodly mess. The knight goes back on the horse and goes back on his way. Expert's Opinion The Knight was deemed victorious due to his superior armor and weaponry, as well as the fact that he had training at a young age. The deciding factor was that the Persian Immortal's bronze and iron simply couldn't stand up to the steel and iron of the Knight's armor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spartan Hoplite (by Jar teh marksman) No battle was written. Expert's Opinion The Knight's superior armor, weaponry, and training got him a winning edge over his technologically inferior opponent. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage